


Popcorn, Emotions and Corrections

by EmotionalDorito



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Bee Movie References, Fluff, Just let logan eat his crofters, Logan is an oblivious mess, Logince - Freeform, Movie Night, Roman needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 01:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20163316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmotionalDorito/pseuds/EmotionalDorito
Summary: In which Roman has a lot of emotions he understands, Logan has a lot of emotions he doesn't understand, and they watch the Bee MovieTW- Mentions of Negative Emotions (if I missed anything, just let me know)Platonic- ish(?) Logince





	Popcorn, Emotions and Corrections

_According to all known laws of aviation, there is no way a bee should be able to fly-_

‘Falsehood, that statement is based on the common misconception that bees wings are rigid, however, it is has been proven that during flight bees rotate and twist their wings resulting in-‘  
‘Nerd!’  
Logan was cut off by Roman throwing a piece of popcorn at him with a smirk on his face, hitting the nerd in question directly in the glasses, smudging his glasses in the process. Although the buttery smudge obstructing his vision was an inconvenience, Logan didn’t mind, in fact, he was quite pleased to find Roman to be returning to his usual self in comparison to how Logan found him less than half an hour ago.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Logan had spent the whole evening trying to understand the root of his many symptoms, including the fluctuation of his heart rate and the heat he'd been feeling in his cheeks, however, he kept finding himself distracted with thoughts of the other sides, of their laughter and smiles. He walked into the kitchen in desperate need of a jar of crofters only to find Roman slumped in a plastic chair, clutching onto a cup of tea. 

Logan paused, taking in the scene. Roman was completely still, lost in thought as he stared blankly at something on the table. There was no steam coming off of the cup of tea, indicating Roman must have been sitting there for a while. The puffiness of his bloodshot eyes, bright red against his pale face, indicated crying, the direction the eyes leading him to the assumed cause of tears. It was a print out of what appeared to be all a few of the hate comments from Thomas’s new videos. Markings surrounded them, varying from highlighting to unreadable cursive writing, rushed. Although Logan considered himself to have quite lacklustre social skills, he realised he couldn’t leave Princey alone in this state regardless of how much he needed his Crofters.

A subtle cough echoed through the kitchen as Logan made his presence known. Finally realising he wasn’t alone Roman glanced up at Logan then crumpled up the piece of paper in front of him and shoving it into his pocket. He looked distressed, panicked even as excuses tumbled out from his mouth. ‘ Oh, uh, I was just, em, going over the script for the newest video when I, uhm, accidentally added pepper to my tea, and the taste made my eyes water. Which is why I was-‘

Tuning out the princes' attempts at recovery Logan became lost in thought. He so desperately just wanted to play dumb and move on with his life but to some level, he cared for his fellow side. He might even consider him a friend on his best days. He decided to try a strategy he had picked up from Patton.

‘Do you wish to talk about what’s bothering you?’ 

Roman was speechless, he never considered his bespeckled friend to care about others feelings, but here he was, sounding genuinely concerned, his eyebrows furrowed with thought and what appeared to look like concern. Before he could even attempt to stop himself and recover with another perfectly executed excuse, he erupted into a blubbering mess, telling Logan about everything. The hate comments, his artist's block, how useless he felt, how much it hurt him, how he wasn't enough, never enough. Minutes passed and Roman was still vigorously sobbing, venting to Logan as he sat across from him, listening intently. Roman didn’t know how much he was holding in until he let it all out, talking about things he didn’t even realise upset him in the first place. He took gasping breathes between sentences, his chest shuddering as he did. He had finally let it out and it just felt _ so good,_ like a weight has been taking off his shoulders. He felt as the ball of worry and concern in the pit of his stomach faded away, and once he finished, he actually felt good about himself. Once he finished he was greeted with a mildly uncomfortable silence. Eventually, Logan spoke up-

‘Do you feel better now?’

‘Much’

Logan took mental note of this, _Talking about your feelings helps them lessen_, if Logan ever happened to come across ‘feelings’ himself, he knew the logical solution (even if they were a ridiculous concept that Logan would never indulge in). He was very much relieved to see the Prince doing so well, although he was still experiencing a few issues with his breathing, he appeared a lot less distressed.

Roman wasn’t enjoying the awkward silence. He knew he could just leave, having talked through the emotions he was feeling, but he wasn’t ready to be alone yet. He certainly wasn’t ready to go back to his room, where he was certain to find the hundreds of crumpled up sticky notes he had strewn around the room. He did, however, know what would make him feel better. Movie Night!

Several arguments continued as they discussed Animation versus Documentary for the movie to watch. Roman eventually proposed a compromise, The Bee Movie. Whilst it had no songs the story was quite heartwarming. Roman assured Logan it was educational, at which Logan could only scoff. He’d see about that himself. 

Roman rested against Logan's chest as the opening credits started. He had been so pleasantly surprised by Logan's concern, and now he knew he had someone he could rely on. It was good knowing he had someone on his side. He was still filled to the brim with emotions, but they were a lot more positive than before, some even targeted directly at the man who he was leaning against.

‘Thank you Logan’ he murmured.

Logan's cheeks blushed furiously. Feeling his symptoms return he subtly checked his heart rate, two fingers against his wrist. It was heightened. Logan was left to ponder whether these had anything to do with Roman, had he caught a disease of some sort that only affected him around the other sides? He knew he should be worried but he was feeling overwhelming positive, the small smile on his face being possibly mistakable for happiness. Logan, of course, felt no such thing, although he was experiencing something new, whatever it was. It was nice to be appreciated of course and Logan appreciated his appreciation greatly.

They continued to watch the scientifically-incorrect movie with Logan chiming in his corrections occasionally, which were usually greeted with a playful nudge from Roman and giggles. By the end of the movie they were both steadily asleep, snuggled together, temporarily relieved of whatever stresses and feelings they were experiencing, Romans tea remaining untouched, abandoned on the kitchen table.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos and Comment if you liked it.  
Check out my other loosely connected fic [ Where Logan helps Virgil with his emotions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20124526) (includes guitars)  
Come say hi to me on Tumblr @dreamydorito 


End file.
